Regreso
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Yui se va de vacaciones por 1 año y desaparece del mapa durante 2 años, es decir está fuera por 3 años, después de estos tres años regresa a la mansión y...¿cómo estarán los chicos? ¿Habrá pasado algo?


**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos! Esta vez traigo una historia de un amor entre Yui y Ayato! Espero que os guste!**

**Natsu:Oy quién son esos!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Natsu esta no es un historia de Fairy Tail...**

**Yui:Etto...¿quiénes son esas personas?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Lo siento Yui esto es un confusión ellos deberían estar de vacaciones ya que la última vez tuve que pagar los destrozos...**

**Erza:No fue nuestra culpa!**

**Ayato:¿Y tú quién demonios eres?**

**Swich:Erza Scaret conocida más como Titania Reina de las Hadas, edad 19, tiene un cuerpo esbelto, cumpleaños X765, tiene magia de re-equipamiento...**

**Erza:¡¿Cómo es que tienes tanta información?!(voz amenazadora)**

**Swich:Sólo vengo a decir información para aclarar las cosas...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Esperad! Esta historia no era un cross...**

**Swich:La siguiente es Lucy HeartfiliaEs una guapa chica con ojos marrones, es rubia y actualmete suele llevar el cabello recogido en dos coletas y como la mayoría de los personajes femeninos, tiene los senos grandes y hermosos. A diferencia de casi todos los demás personajes, no siempre usa el mismo tipo de ropa, aunque tiene un atuendo especifico, el que usa siempre al terminar la saga. Su ropa prácticamente cambia en todas las sagas. Sin embargo, ella siempre usa un cinturón que, sujeta tanto la minifalda como sus llaves de Espíritus Celestiales, y un látigo con el extremo en forma de corazón. La marca de miembro del gremio se encuentra en el dorso de su mano derecha y es de color rosa. Sus (supuestas) medidas son: Pecho: 88 cm; Cintura: 59 cm, Cadera: 88 cm ésta relmente de casi medidas perfectas. Tiene entre 17 y 18 años antes del salto temporal ya que llevaba un año en el gremio, y como estuvo dentro de Fairy Sphere los 7 años transcurridos no le afectaron, conservando la edad que tenía, 18 años.**

**Lucy:Kyaaa! Un acosador!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Largo de aquí! Todas las personas de animes excepto de Diabolik Lovers se van de una jodida vez!**

**Swich:Romanticlover, su nombre re-al...es...(intentó)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Os largáis!**

**Ayato:Yui...ven...**

**Yui:N-no...**

**Ayato:Venga que no te haré nada...**

**Yui:Hmmm...**

**Ayato:Bueno tú me obligaste a castigarte...**

**Yui:N-no...**

**Ayato(con una sonrisa sádica):Ven que tu sevidor tiene mucha sed...(sentándose en sillón esperando a que Yui se sentara en su regazo para chuparle la sangre)**

**Yui:No quie-quiero...(temblando con una mirada de miedo)**

**Ayato(teletransportándose a su lado):Claro que quieres...**

**Reiji:Será mejor que empecemos... antes que ocurra alguna desgracia...**

* * *

_**AYATO POV.**_

Qué aburrido es sin mi presa Yui... Ya son 3 años desde que se fue de vacaciones y despareció del mapa sin razones...al principio no creía haberme enamorado de ella hasta que la perdí...

Cómo sufrí...fue peor que cuando casi me ahogué como castigo por no escuchar a mi madre, digo, a esa maldita...

Mis parpádos empezaron a hacerme pesados y caí rendido a los brazos de morfeo cuando me desperté estaba en la habitación de Yui...

-Ayato, tienes que prepararte para ir a la escuela...-me avisó Reiji serio como siempre en la puerta de la habitación

-No tengo ganas de ir... no hasta que vuelva a ver a mi pequeña...-dije inconscientemente pero de repente reacioné

_MI PENSAMIENTO:¡¿Mi pequeña?! ¡Me estoy volviendo cada vez más loco cuando más tiempo paso sin verla ni saber nada de ella...! Lo siguiente sería que fuese a un manicomnio...¿no?_

-Ella ha regresado...Reiji y Ayato...-nos avisó repentinamente Subaru con su daga de plata sorprendiendo a Reiji y a mí

_MI PENSAMIENTO:Ha regresado... ¿me debería confesar? ¿o quizás deba esperar?_

-Hazlo o se te hará tarde... Ayato...-me avisó Subaru acertando en diana mis pensamientos

-Pero ¿Y si ya se ha buscado otro?-pregunto depresivo...¿desde cuando soy así?

-Eso es imposible y eres así desde que ella vino-me aseguró Subaru...maldito! Si no fuera así ese estúpido...iré a verla por si es verdad quiero darle una bienvenida de las mías...antes que nadie...

**_EN EL SALÓN..._**

-Hola chicos, siento la tardanza pero tuve un accidente y estuve atrapada en un viedojuego...-informó Yui sorprendiendonos de cómo lo había dicho porque se quedaba tan pancha 2 años atrapada y así...

-¿Qué tipo de video juego?-preguntó Shu intragado

-Era uno en el que era sobrevivir matando...pobres de los animales!-gritó mi Yui ¡Esperen! ¡¿Mi Yui?!

-Bueno, supongo que eran artificiales...-comentó Reiji algo muy lógico

-Si... pero eran muy lindos...-admitió Yui con una cara muy mona...ah! Me dan ganas de abrazarla y mimarla! ¡¿Pero desde cuándo soy cariñoso?!

-Vaya, vaya... Ayato pensando... el mundo se acabará!-bromeó Kanato teniendo una actitud infantil completamente inesperada sorprendiéndonos...

-Kanato ¿desde cuándo eres así?-pregunté extrañado por su cambio de comportamiento tan repentino...

-Soy así cuando soy muy feliz!-me respondió Kanato regresaando a su aspecto normal pero con una leve sonrisa

-¡Qué raro te conocemos desde pequeños y esto nunca ha pasado ni sabido...!-comentó Shu algo curioso

-Eso es por que no me había pasado nada de esto ni si quiera con mamá...-contestó Kanato abrazando a Teddy fuertemente

-Esto es como si fuera una reunión familiar...-comentó Yui adorablemente haciéndonos sentir extraños ya que sería la primera vez...

Pero de repente hubo un silencio inexplicablemente insoportable...me levanté y cogí a mi pequeña y me la llevé arrastrando como si fuese una muñeca de trapo sonrojada por lo que vi, seguida de la mirada de mis hermanos...

-Me voy solo a mi habitación para privacidad y como alguno de vosotros se acerque habréis firmado vuestra condena de muerte...-advirtió Ayato con una mirada oscura yendose del salón

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AYATO...**

-Ahora te voy a castigar por preocuparme y hacerme sufrir...-dije acercándome al cuello de Yui peligrósamente...-y ahora vas a pagarlo con creces...-mordiéndola fuertemente

-Du-duele...-gimió Yui-ahh...

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?-pregunté bastante excitado notando cómo mi pantalón empezaba a quedar "algo pequeño" y volví a morderla pero al otro lado del cuello del que antes había mordido

-H-hai...-afirmó mi querida pequeña sonrojada haciéndome sonreir queriendo más

-Eres tan dulce en personalidad como en tu sangre...creo que te nombraré como mi esposa...-comenté haciendo sonrojarla aún más cosa que me agradó y dejé de beberla para no matarla por desangre bebido de un vampiro en su lápida... cosa que nunca dejaría pasar..

-Pa-para...-contestó mi querida sintiendo el dolor cosa que no me agrada... mejor lo hago sin dolor pero con muchísimo placer como me enseñó mi padre a escondidas...

-Cállate y disfruta...siente mi ser...cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por el gran placer que te voy a dar...-susurré al lado se la oreja izquierda de Yui-chan...

seductoramente... como me enseñó mi padre... muerdo otra vez pero esta vez sin dolr sólo placer

-No duele...-dijo sorprendida Yui, mi pequeña...

-Claro, ¿o acaso te gusta más que te duela?-pregunté extrado con mi sonrisa sádica

-N-no...es que me siento extraña...-vaya qué sinceridad! Bueno creo que será mejor hacerle un poco de daño ya que no hace nada mal sino incrementa el gran placer...sigo chupándole la sangre por que es muy deciciosa me puedo acostumbrar a esto...

-hmmm...-gimió deliciosamente mi pequeña haciendo que estuviera más extado y querer tomarla de golpe pero tengo que aguntar...

-Ayato no seas tan egoísta por que bitch-chan es de todos a no ser que quieras casarte con ella...y por cierto ella ya no es humana...-agregó el maldito de Laito.. cómo me gustaría retorcerle los huesos... y luego torturarlo...y por cierto su sangre de vampiresa me encanta! Esperen! ¿A una vampiro se puede chupar la sangre? Pero si lo estoy haciendo! Soy un idota pero genio!

-¡Yo-yo no noy un trofeo que pueda pertenecer a alguien así como así! ¡Cómo se nota que vuestras madres no os enseñaron cosas buenas!-gritó mi pequeña haciéndonos enojar un poco cosa que no contuvimos

-¿Entonces acaso tú nos vas a enseñar?-preguntó irónico mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-contestó mi chiquilla con una gran sonrisa deslumbrante...

-Vale, entonces ¿cuándo comenzamos?-pregunté emocionado y humillado, emocionado ya que aprendería cosas buenas y humillante por que un chica menor que yo de unos meses me iba a enseñar cosas...

-Entonces mañana pero ¿qué tal a las 9 de la mañana?-dijo alegremente haciendo que Laito y yo nos miráramos ocn caras de dolor y arrepentimiento...cosa rara en nosotros...

-Esto...nosotros dormimos a esa hora...-contesté algo molesto e indignado a levantarme en mi hora de dormir...

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar...no solo tu sino yo también...por que me he acostumbrado a vuestra vida nocturna...-dijo en un rincón deprimida llorando exageradamente...cosa que me hizo gracia

-No es para tanto...nosotros con lo blanco que somos algunos seremos algo más morenos cosa que no me hace gracia...-respondí algo irritado por que iba a estar más moreno si hacía eso

-Pues ponte crema solar-contestó Yui a mi preguna despreocupada...luego la voy a castigar pero bien!

-Pero los vampiros tenemos el olfato muy sensible y detestamos ese olor..ugh...me voy al baño a vomitar...adiós!-se dispidió corriendo aunque pudiera teletransportarse Lairo pero estaba demasiado centrado en no vomitar

-Ah! Y Laito-san díselo al resto!-pidió Yui con amabilidad dulcemente como cuando muerdes una golosina por primera vez...

-Yui...tú y yo nos la vamos a pasar muy bien...-susurré en su oído cogiéndola en modo princesa y tumbándola en mi cama, esta noche disfrutaré un montón...

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! La verdad es que este anime me ha encantado aunque solo tenga 12 capítulos...pero aún así ya soy adicta a ese anime no me aburro de verlo...**

**Ayato:Ya estoy impaciente por el siguiente capítulo...disfrutaré como nunca...**

**Yui:¡¿Desde cuándo eres tan pervertido?!**

**Ayato:Desde que viniste y sólo contigo porque eres mía...**

**Reiji:Ayato, hazlo en otros lugares...**

**Ayato:¡Qué molesto eres Reiji...!**

**Shuu:Callaos de una vez que quiero dormir...(dijo durmiendo en un sillón de lana roja)**

**Subaru:Tsk...Me gustaría daros una patada en toda la boca menos a Yui...(voz irritada y molesta llena de tentación)**

**Kanato:Nee, Teddy ¿vamos con Yui de paseo?**

**Yui:A mi me parece bien, me servirá para relajarme...(suspirando hondamente)**

**Ayato:No toque cosas de Ore-sama sin permiso Kanato...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo! Mata-ne!**


End file.
